Headlamps are commonly used in many contexts, such as mining, firefighting, mountain climbing, camping, night-fishing, etc. However, when using a conventional headlamp, a consistent issue exists in that users easily and/or routinely shine the light of their headlamps into the eyes of the other users. Being temporarily blinded and/or distracted by a headlamp can be annoying and/or potentially dangerous for a variety of users such as firefighters, industrial workers, climbers, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a headlamp solution that avoids these directional illumination issues.